Leyenda Digital
by Kyoko-4ever
Summary: Hace años unos niños salvaron el mundo real de unos extraños monstruos que después desaparecieron y de aquello sólo quedaron los recuerdos y se convirtió en la leyenda digital Ahora 11 años más tarde los niños revelarán la autentica leyenda.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!!!! Hei!! Soy Kyoko-chan!! Y aquí vuelvo con un nuevo fic¿UN NUEVO FIC? Pues sí...jeje...s´que aún no he terminado mis otros dos fics pendientes...bueno al de la profecía estamos en la recta final y sobre ¿Bailamos? Sólo me quedan unos quatro caps. y la habré terminado, así que puedo subir este. **

**Este fic se me ocurrió un día que estaba en la bañera y recordaba el último cap. de digimon...entoncés me acordé de lo que dijo Takeru al final "Me hice escritor y escribí un libro sobre nuestras aventuras" Esa frase rodó en mi mente y entonces...¡ta tan! Me caí al suelo resbalando con el jabón y la idea vino a mi mente. Y aquí tenemos el primer cap. és como una introducción y poco a poco se desarollara el fic. Es un fic algo suave y solo para relajarme y escribir lo que me venga a la cabeza.**

**No sé que van a opinar ustedes y para que lo sepa me mandan lo que quieran a través de sus reviews. Si no recibo muchos reviews no actualizaré este fic...XD Así que ya saben. Espero su opinión!**

* * *

1. ¡TRAEME ESA NOTICIA!

No sabía como demonion se había metido en esa profesión. Vale, mentira...él había tomado esa profesión siguiendo la "tradición familiar". Su madre fué periodista así que él también. Aunque solo lo era para ganar algo de dinero y poder mantener su departamento, porque lo que en realidad quería ser era escritor.

Hacía dos meses que le habían enviado hacía Tokio para hacer un reportage de investigación sobre el último atentado que había sucedido allí. Durante su estancia en Tokio había ido cubriendo la noticia. Desde enterarse de: qué pasó? cuándo pasó? cómo pasó? porqué pasó? Hasta seguir las investigaciones policiales y entrevistar a los afectados. Había tardado dos meses y ahora por fín podía regresar a su hogar, Odaiba.

Aunque estuvieran en el mismo país hacía dos meses que no veía a sus amigos, porque el trayecto de Tokio a Odaiba era bastante largo y además él estaba muy ocupado con el reportage.

Y por fín había terminado con ese maldito reportage de investigación. Investigación. Esa era su especialidad en ese oficio. Él se encargaba de averiguar las cosas y dspués informarlas. Algo así como un espía pero para todo el mundo.

Ahora se encontraba de regreso a su casa. Tenía ganas de tumbarse en el sofá y dormir durante horas y horas, sin hacer nada. Quedarse dormido hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. También tenía ganas de ver a sus amigos, los antiguos elegidos.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía ya¿Cúanto tiempo de esas aventuras? Habían pasado muchos años desde aquellos días. Desde que eran niños y se adentraron en ese fantástico mundo para salvarlo junto a sus compañeros. Los niños elegidos. Todo empezó en ese campamento de verano, que en teoria tenia que ser para ir en canoa y pasear por el bosque pero todo cambió. De repente empezó a nevar, nieve el 1 de Agosto ¡increible! Luego la maravillosa aurora boreal que apareció en el cielo, después esos artefactos que cayeron en sus manos para transportarlos al Mundo digital. Allí los siete niños conocieron a sus digitales y desde allí empezaron a enfrentarse a sus enemigos. Después apareció la octava niña elegida y desde allí hasta el final de la aventura de los primero niños. Cuando esa terminó la puerta a ese mundo se cerró impidiendo el paso a los ocho niños. Después de tres años la historia volvió a empezar, está vez con tres nuevos elegidos. Los niños se enfrentaban al "digimon emperador" que luego se unió a ellos. Fueron tiempos maravillosos, aunque había batallas los niños nunca olvidaron esas aventuras, las aventuras que cambiaron sus vidas.

Y desde entonces...desde la última batalla habían pasado 11 años. La puerta se había cerrado, el digimundo había pasado a ser otro recuerdo, un recuerdo muy dulce. Y su historia, la historia de sus aventuras pasó a convertirse en una legenda, la legends aquellos niños que una vez salvaron los mundos. La nostalgia inundó el pecho del joven al recordar a su digital, lo echaba tanto de menos...

El taxi paró justo delante del bloque de pisos en donde él vivía. Tomó dinero de su monedero y pagó al taxista y luego empezó a subir hacia su departamento. Llegó delante de la puerta y metió las llaves para entrar en él. Entró en la casa y obervó su pequeño departamento. Dejó su chaqueta en el perchero de la entrada y se quitó los zapatos para después tomar unas zapatillas de estar pos casa. Luego giró a mano derecha y entró en su sala de estar - comedor. Dejó su maleta y los papeles encima de la mesilla que había delante del sofá para después dirigirse hacia la cocina. Entró en la pequeña cocina y abrió el frigorífico. Por suerte, aún había algo de beber, zumo de naranja. Tomó el bote de zumo y cogió un vaso del estante para después llenarlo y beber el líquido anaranjado. Terminó de beber y depositó el vaso en el fregadero. Luego se dirigió de nuevo a la entrada de su casa, había olvidado recoger el correo. Al llegar a la entrada vió unas cinco cartas espercidas por el suelo, las cogió y se dirigió de nuevo a la sala. Se sentó en su sofá y empezó a leer las cartas.

La primera carta era una factura, bah, lo dejó para otro momento. La segunda carta era otra factura, la dejó al lado de la otra. La tercera y la cuarta eran cartas de publicidad. Y la última...miró el seyo, era un seyo de España...¡España! Luego miró el remitente, Hikari Yagami.

-Hikari- Pronunció. Luego abrió la carta rápidamente. La tomó y empezó a leer.

_Hola mi amor _

_¿Cómo estás? Yo estoy muy bién, echandote de menos, tengo un montón de cosas que contarte y no sé por dónde empezar..._

_A ver...sobre mis estudios. Estoy a punto de terminar el último año de está carrera para sacarme el título de maestra.¡Genial! Me quedan los últimos examenes teóricos y ya estaré lista. Durante este mes he estado estudiando mucho y combinandolo con las horas de practica. Practica sí. Verás aquí aparte de hacer examenes y estudiar la carrera teóricamente también te dan un curso de practicas y yo lo acepté. Estoy es una pequeña clase con sólo diez alumnos entre ocho y nueve años. Són muy tiernos y dulces, tendrías que ver sus caritas, además que són muy aplicados. Me lo paso muy bién enseñandoles y creo que me han contagiado felicidad con sus dulces sonrisas. _

_¿Cómo está mi hermano¿Y los demás? Tengo muchas ganas de regresar y de volver a veros a todos. Os he hechado mucho de menos estos quatro años que he estado fuera. Te echo tanto de menos mi amor. No sabes las ganas que tengo de verte y volver a pasar los tiempos como antes. _

_Bueno mi cielo, ya debo irme, tengo mi clase de practica y la verdad es que estoy muy emocionada porque dentro de poco termina el colegio y los niños están muy contentos y hoy nos vamos de excurción de fin de curso. _

_Nos veremos pronto, mi dulce Takeru._

_Tuya para siempre_

_Hikari Yagami_

_PD: Sigo siendo la mejor estudiante del curso_

-Hikari- Sonrió. Así que Hikari terminaba la carrera y pronto volvería. Hacía ya quatro años que la joven Yagami había partido para España para poder estudiar a fondo su carrera de maestra. La chica estaba encantada con la decisión, aunque le dolía dejar a su família, hermanos y sobretodo a él, su novio, por eso no estaba muy decidida a marcharse. Pero para su sorpresa, fué él, Takeru, quien la animó a marcharse y aunque tuviera que estar separado de ella durante largo tiempo sabía que era lo correcto, que Hikari cumpliera su sueño.

.::FLASH BACK::.

-No quiero irme- Murmuró Hikari agarrada al pecho de su eterno guardián. Su lindo chico de dieciocho años.

-Claro que quieres hacerlo- Le dijo Takeru mientrás acariciaba la cabellera castaña de la chica más hermosa que conocía. -Además es tu gran oportunidad, no puedes dejarla- Le dijo mientrás la tomaba de la barbilla, obligándola a mirarle. -¿Sí?- Le preguntó dulcemente. Ella le miró y luego le besó tiernamente.

-Pero...¿qué haré sin tí?- Le dijo separandose de él. Takeru sonrió.

-Estudiarás y cumplirás tu sueño- Le contestó. Luego la miró, unas lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de la chica.

-Te echaré de menos- Murmuró la chica aferrándose a él.

-Yo también- Le dijo. Suspiró. Sabía que sin su luz su vida no sería tan alegre pero...era lo correcto. Ella debía cumplir su sueño. Estarían cuatro años separados...cuatro.

-Serán cuatro años- Dijo la castaña. Él la abrazó con fuerza.

-Sí, pero después serán años eternos juntos- Dijo animandola. -Y además, aún quedan una semana antes de que te marches- Dijo el rubio. -¿No?- Le preguntó. Ella asintió. -Entonces nos queda tiempo aún para estar juntos- Le dijo él.

-¿que harás tú?- le preguntó Hikari. Takeru pensó durante unos momentos.

-Terminar mi carrera de periodismo y luego a ver si consigo trabajo- Respondió el rubio. -¿Qué te parece?- Le dijo.

-Buen plan- Dijo Hikari. Luego la chica le miró y sintió pena...sabía que Takeru estaba enamorado de ella pero ella no quería que durante esos cuatro años él sufriera soledad, atado a ella como estaba. Quizá sería mejor soltar a Takeru, que fuera libre, dejarlo. -Takeru...yo- Empezó Hikari.

-¿Qué quieres amor?- le preguntó Takeru. La palabra amor hizo que en el estómago de la chica unas mariposa revolotearan. Pero la chica tomó más fuerza en su decisión.

-Takeru...creo que lo mejor será...que lo dejemos- Dijo ella. Takeru no entendió.

-¿qué dejemos el qué?- Preguntó.

-Nuestra relación- Dijo Hikari. Takeru se sobresaltó.

-¿Porqué?- Preguntó alarmado. -¿No me amas?- Preguntó asustado

-¡No! Es decir sí te amo pero yo no quiero atarte a mí, durante estos cuatro años, por eso...yo quiero que seas libre. - Dijo ella abajando la mirada triste pero para su sorpresa Takeru sonrió y le tomó el rostro.

-No digas tonterías, si lo dejaramos sabes que me hundiría, yo estaré bién y seré feliz mientrás tú lo seas- Dijo el rubio. -Así que no vamos a dejar nada. Yo te estaré esperando estos cuatro años y cuando vuelvas todo será como antes- Terminó diciendo. Luego la besó. Ella se separó de él.

-¿me lo prometes?- Preguntó jugueteando con el rubio cabello de su acompañante.

-Uhm...prometido- Dijo él mientrás volvía a besas esos labios sabor a fresa. -Y tú ¿me prometes que serás la mejor estudiante?- le dijo mientrás la tomaba de la cintura.

-Uhm...prometido- Dijo sonriendo. Para después juntas los labios con los de su novio y eterno amor.

.::END FLASHBACK::.

Y él había cumplido y ella también. Él la había esperado durante cuatro años y ella seguía siendo la mejor estudiante. Ambos seguían manteniendo contacto a través de cartas, llamadas de teléfono y con el internet.

Takeru dejó la carta encima de la mesa, luego miró el reloj. Eran las diez de la noche, no era tan tarde. Luego desvió su mirada al calendario, día 12 de Julio, estaban a punto de entrar en las vacaciones de verano para los niños, porque para él las vacaciones no existían.

Tomó el control del televisio y lo encendió. Echaban algunos programas deportivos, baloncesto. Miró el baloncesto recordando los años en que él jugaba.

Había jugado a ese deporte desde los once años, había sido capitán de la selección juvenil en el instituto e incluso le habían ofrecido una beca para ser jugador de baloncesto profesional, pero Takeru no las había aceptado. Para él el baloncesto era solo un divertimento, no un trabajo para ganar dinero. Él jugaba paradivertirse y además él sabía a que iba a dedicarse y no era precisamente el baloncesto sino que era el periodismo y la literatura.

Y en eso seguía. Ahora era periodista del JAPAN NEWS un famosímo periodico de Japón en dónde él era uno de los periodistas más reconocidos por sus articulos sobre investigación. Como ese que acaba de hacer sobre los atentados en Tokio. ¡Ahora que se acordaba, debía de enviarlo al director del periodico! Bueno, eso lo haría mañana. Lo que quedaba de hoy lo tomaría con calma, para relajarse de tan largo viaje.

Se quedó mirando el deporte hasta que el partido de baloncesto terminó, luego miró su reloj. Las once de la noche, estaba cansado, así que apagó la televisión y se marchó a su dormitorio. Entró. Allí había una cama grande, de matrimonio, con dos mesillas de noche, un armario, y poca cosa más. Algo pequeñito. Se quitó la ropa y se puso una ropa más ligera. Se tumbó en la cama y se durmió en pocos minutos.

Takeru se despertó a eso de las nueve de la mañana. Se levantó de su cama y andó hacia el baño. Se lavó la cara y se duchó con agua tibia. El joven salió del baño y se fué hacia la cocina. Miró en los estantes y en la nevera, no había nada para desayunar. Había pasado dos meses fuera de casa así que era normal que no hubiera nada bueno para comer. Suspiró y se fué a su habitación, dispuesto a cambiarse para salir a desayunar y después ir a su oficina y dejar el articulo de los atentados.

Entró en la habitación y tomó unos pantalones vaqueros largos y un jersei rojo con rallas amarillas. Luego se pusó sus deportivas, cogió la billetera y el maletín con el articulo y salió de su casa.

Takeru bajo de su departamento y empezó a andar por la calle camino al primer bar que encontrara para desayunar. No tardó mucho cuando encontró uno. El bar se llamaba "CoFFee" es decir, café. Takeru entró y tomó asiento. Enseguida vino un camarero para preguntarle que quería. Él ordenó unas tostadas y un poco de café. Luego poso las manos encima de la mesa y apoyó su cabeza encima de estas mientrás que observaba a fuera del café con sus azules ojos.

Patamon. Recordó el joven. Hacia tantos años ya desde que esa puerta se había cerrado. Y patamon, su fiel compañero, tanto tiempo sin verse. Y los niños elegidos, que nostalgia al recordar eso. Desde la última batalla contra Myotsimos los niños elegidos no habían vuelto a actuar. La puerta se había cerrado y con ella los digimons y las aventuras, todo se había quedado allí. Los digimons y todos los sucesos pasaron a ser una "Leyenda" incluso ellos, los niños elegidos. Todo eso pasó a ser la "leyenda digital" así como la llamaba la gente. Si, aunque sonara raro así era. Mucha gente no sabía quienes habían sido esos niños que habían devuelto al paz al mundo. La gente sabía lo que había ocurrido pero no sabía nada más. Había muchas teorias que rondaban por el mundo pero la verdad casi nadie la sabía.

-¿Tk?- Preguntó alguien detrás del rubio. Este se giró para encontrarse de frente con su hermano.

-Hola Matt- Dijo mientrás se levantaba.

-¡Tk!- Dijo Yamato mientrás le saludaba. -¿Porqué no dijiste que ya habías vuelto?- Preguntó Yamato.

-Llegué ayer bastante tarde- Dijo Takeru. -¿Has venido a desayunar?- Le preguntó a su hermano mayor.

-Pues sí- Dijo Matt. -Ahora estaba buscando una mesa. Y encontré una-Dijo mentrás se sentaba en la mesa. -Desayunaré con mi hermanito- Dijo Yamato. Takeru sonrió y se sentó también.

-Y dime...¿cómo ha ido?- Le preguntó el mayor al menos mientrás tomaba la carta y elegía algo para desayunar.

-Y bién...-Dijo el menor. -Aunque estoy cansado del reportage- Suspiró él.

-Trabajas demasiado- Dijo Yamato sonriendo.

-Mira quien habla, el astronauta- Dijo Takeru. Luego el camarero vino y Yamato pidió un café y unas tortitas. En unos momentos regresó con ambos pedidos, el de Yamato y el de Takeru. Yamato empezó a comer las tortitas mientrás Takeru sorbía lentamente el café.

-Leyenda digital- Musitó Takeru. Yamato le miró extrañado.

-¿Cómo?- Le preguntó. Takeru miró a su hermano.

-Elegido de la amistat- Rió Takeru. Yamato sonrió.

-¿A qué viene eso?- Le preguntó. -Elegido de la esperanza- Le dijo. Takeru simplemente sonrió.

-Nada, sólo pensaba...hace mucho tiempo...-Dijo él. Yamato asintió.

-Y tanto- Dijo. -Pero...los recuerdos serán para siempre- Dijo él.

-Si...y lo que nos trajeron- Dijo Takeru mientrás tomaba otro sorbo de su café. -¡Ah! No te dije...-Empezó él.

-¿El qué?- Preguntó Yamato. Takeru sonrió feliz

-Hikari, vuelve en poco tiempo- Dijo contento.

-¿De verdad?- Se alegró el mayor.

-Sí- Contestó Takeru.

-¡Genial!- Dijo Yamato. -Le diré a los otros- Dijo mientrás se terminaba sus tortitas.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Takeru terminandose el desayuno. Luego miró su reloj. -Se ha hecho tarde- Le dijo a su hermano. -Bueno Matt, tengo que entregar el reportage al jefe, así que me marcho ya- Le dijo. Yamato asintio. -Grácias por invitarme a desayunar- Dijo el rubio mientrás se levantaba.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Yamato.

-Adios Matt- Dijo Takeru marchandose del café.

-¡Eh¡Eso no vale!- Dijo Yamato desde dentro del café pero Takeru ya se había marchado.

Takeru salió del café y se dirigió a su oficina, que por suerte para él, sólo quedaba a dos manzanas de donde estaba. Llego en pocos minutos al edificio en donde trabajaba. Era un edificio grande y con muchas ventanas que reflejaban la luz del sol. Tenía una gran entrada con unas puertas corredizas y encima de ella un gran letrero en letras grandes y de hieso que decía "JAPAN NEWS" Takeru sonrió y entró al edificio. La entrada era como un recibidor, con algunas oficinas en donde se atendía a la gente y al fondo un ascensor. Takeru se subió al ascensor y pulsó la planta 7 en donde estaba su oficina. Junto a él, en el ascensor había dos personas. Un hombre bajito y rechoncho y una mujer alta, de cabello rubio y liso. El hombre se bajó en la planta 3 y la mujer en la 4. Takeru subió solo hasta la planta 7 en donde se bajó y se dirigió a su oficina. Pasando por muchos casilleros en donde había gente que le saludaba al pasar. Takeru llegó a su oficina y depositó su maletín en la mesa mientrás se sentaba en su silla de color rojo. Se tumbó unos segundos, descansando.

-Takeru takaishi- Se oyó a través de un altavoz que había en su mesa, al lado de un teléfono negro.

-Aquí estoy Dela- Contestó takeru. -¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó al altavoz.

-El jefe quiere verte en la oficina inmediatamente- Dijo la voz.

-De acuerdo, ahora voy- Dijo Takeru mientrás suspiraba y tomaba su maletín. Luego se levantó de la silla y salió. Volvió a cruzar todos los casilleros hasta llegar al ascensor de nuevo. Entonces pulsó el botón 8 y subió a la siguiente planta. Al llegar allí bajo del ascensor y salió fuera. En ese piso no había casilleros, solo una mesa con un teléfono en donde estaba Dela, la secretária del jefe, una mujer de unos treinta años, de cabello recogido en un moño y gafas de contorno rojo, era una mujer simpática y charlatana. Al fondo de la sala había una puerta de madera tallada a mano.

-Hola Takeru- Saludó Dela cortesmente. -Cuidado con el jefe, está de mal humor- Dijo Dela mientrás le guiñaba el ojo. Takeru sonrió, suspiró y se acercó a la puerta, tocandola suavemente con los nudillos.

-Pase- Se oyó la voz grave de un hombre en el interior del despacho. Takeru abrió la puerta y entró. Era un despacho enorme, enmoquetado en el suelo con una tela azul mar; en las paredes pintadas de color crema había retratos de ediciones anteriores del periódico que consiguierón gran número de lectores; había una pared de cristal que daba al exterior dejando una vista estupenda de las calles de Odaiba y del parque central y al fondo del todo había un hombre de cabeza un tanto calva, mirada severa y bigote marrón cubriendo parte de la boca. El hombre miró severo a Takeru, luego le hizo sentarse en la silla de delante su mesa.

-Bien Takaishi¿trajiste el reportage?- Preguntó.

-Sí, aquí está- Dijo Takeru sacando el texto.

-¿Fotografías?- Preguntó.

-Están adjuntas- Dijo Takeru.

-¿Titulo?- Preguntó.

-"Capital del terror"- Dijo Takeru.

-Bueno, pasable- Dijo el jefe. Takeru suspiró, sabía que su título era pésimo. Luego le entregó a su jefé el documento. Este lo tomó y lo depositó en la mesa. Lo ojeó.

-Sabes Takaishi, sabes que pasa- Preguntó el jefe.

-No...-Dijo takeru.

-¡Pasa que todo esto es una porquería!- Dijo de repente mirándole furioso.

-¿El...reportage?- Preguntó temeroso takeru.

-No, eso no hombre, es un gran reportage, eres el mejor de toda está zona- Dijo el jefe. Takeru suspiró y mostró una sonrisa nerviosa. -Lo que ocurre es que nuestros niveles de venta a disminuido y ¿sabes porqué?- Preguntó el jefe. Takeru negó. -Yo te lo diré¡porque no interesa! Nada de esto interesa a la gente, muchas secciones no interesan.-Dijo. -Lo del terrorismo, sí que interesa, pero de esto se encarga la política de informarlo, así que nosotrs no hacemos ni fa ni fe- Dijo el jefe. -Te voy a pedir algo Takaishi- Dijo el hombre.

-Dígame- Dijo Takeru.

-Quiero que me traigas el reportage del siglo- Dijo entonces. Takeru se quedó parado. -Quiero que investigues algo que ocurrió hace once años, algo más misterioso, algo que la gente normal no sabe nada- Dijo. Takeru le miró estrañado. -¡He investigado durante mucho tiempo! -Dijo levantandose del asiento y tirando unos cuantos papeles al suelo. -Pero sigo sin encotrar nada...pero tú, tú tienes algo- Dijo señalando al joven con el dedo indice. -Por eso quiero que tú me traigas toda la información sobre esto y lo descubras al mundo- Dijo el jefe.

-¿De que se trata?- Preguntó confuso Takeru.

-Mira Takaishi, hace años me fuí a un viaje de negocios a Italia. Salí desde Tokio con el avión y durante el viaje pasé por encima de esta ciudad, en donde había una espesa neblina- Dijo el hombre. -Entonces saltó la alarma, caíamos en picado, el avión caía...iba a perder la vida...a morir- Dijo el jefe dandole un toque sospechoso. -pero no...entonces un pájaro enorme naranja detubo la caída del avión, aunque seguíamos descendiendo, todos estabamos aterrados, seguíamos caíendo. Pero entonces apareció una luz rojiza y el pájaro se tranformo en un monstruo extraño, mitad hombre mitad águila y nos salvó. Un monstruo nos salvó- Dijo el hombre. -Eso sólo es un suceso de la "leyenda digital"- Dijo el jefe. -Yo quiero que tú, descubras al mundo la "leyenda digital"- Dijo el jefe. Takeru se sorprendió. -Quiero que descubras que eran esos monstruos, quienes eran esos niños que desaparecieron con una columna de colores, ese será tu trabajo- Dijo el jefe. Takeru estaba desconcertado...¿investigar su propia historia, su aventura? -Si me traes está noticia, Takaishi serás el mejor reportero del mundo y te daré vacaciones- Dijo. Takeru sonrió nervioso. -Si por el contrario no la traes, te daré vacaciones eternas...-Dijo. Takeru se estremeció. No sabía que hacer. -He contratado a un detective...te dará información de lo que él ha descubierto- Dijo entocnes. -¡Y ahora lárgate y llamame cuando encuentrés algo! Dela te daré el número de teléfono del detectiva ¡y más te vale que me traigas esa noticia!- Chilló el hombre golpeando la mesa. Takeru asintió y abandonó rápidamente el despacho. Se arrimó a la puerta y suspiró.

-Leyenda digital- Dijo en un susurro. -¿Dejarás de ser leyenda?- Murmuró confuso.

Continuará...

* * *

**Y aquí está!! El primer cap de "Leyenda digital" Ya he descubierto un poco de que va a tratar y además de la parejita Takari xD. ¿Cómo yo no iba a hacer Takari? Poco a poco se irá descubriendo que pasó con los demás personajes y sus relaciones amorosas. ¡Espero que les guste el fic! **

**Espero sus reviews para que me digan si les interesa que lo continue o si mejor lo dejo a que se cubra de polvo y me invento otro fic. **

**ATTE: SU amiga-escritora Kyoko!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holas!! ya volví!! Sí, nuevo cap. de este fic! Siento si me retrasé un poco pero como ven ahora tengo mas fics pendientes y voy acutalizando como puedo, además de que he tenido algunos días de paralisis mental que no se me ocurría nada. **

**Y direis: Si no se me ocurría nada ¿Cómo escribí este cap? Y yo responderé: Estaba hablando con mi amiga Hikari Yagami de Takaishi (hola!!) y cantando (Oh my pretty prettu boooy) mientrás me mecía en mi silla, sobre sus dos patas traseras. Entonces me mecí hacía atrás con tanta fuerza que me caí al suelo y me golpeé la cabeza y entonces...¡la inspiración! Se me ocurrio este cap. ¿Genial no? Será por golpes... pero ya estoy bién y aquí está otro cap!**

**Mis agradecimientos a tanta gente que me dejó sus reviews. Solo aclarar que en este fic saldrán todos los personajes aunque uso a mi dulce Takeru como conector para contarles un poco de sus vidas. Paciencia. **

**Kyo Stark: No ya ves!! No voy a dejar que se muera! Me alegro que te haya gustado el principio espero que te siga gustando con los siguientes caps!**

**Alda-gracie: Amiga!! Ya ves que actualizé! No pasa nada si llegas un poco tarde con el review, lo importante es que te guste el fic y parece que voy bien encaminada. Como ves aquí ya se dan a conocer más cosas espero que te guste!**

**--- : Muchas gracias por tus reviews!! Y espero sigas leyendo! **

**Paola Ishikawa: Holas! Muchas grácias por tenerme como una de tus escritoras favoritas, me animas a seguir! Este segundo cap me salió golpeandome la cabeza...a ver si el tercero tendré que tirarme de un puente n.n Y lo del detective te lo voy a seguir dejando en incognita! Espero te guste el cap!**

**Hikari Yagami de Takaishi: Holas amiga! Pues mira, no te voy a contestar a la pregunta porque entonces no abría emoción en el fic... xD Me alegra que te guste!! Espero sigas leyendo!!**

**girl Takari 93: Holas amiga! Voy a seguir con este fic ya que gustó tanto! Si, ya estoy recuperada, ahora tengo un chichon en la cabeza de la silla ... pero bueno! Me alegra que te guste y espero tu proximo review!**

**Estefy: Holas! Grácias y espero que este cap también te guste! **

**luly: Viva el Takari! Yo también lo espero, muchas grácias!**

**Fiorella Takaishi: Muchas grácias! me alegra que te guste!! Espero que este cap. también te agrade!**

**celiTakari93: Así que ya tienes sospechas eh? Bueno! Lee mis caps y sabrás si estás en lo correcto n.n Muchas grácias por el review y por tus animos. Grácias**

**rika-sora: Aquí está la continuación, y si Tk acepta el trabajo eso ya se descubrirá con el tiempo ;) Espero que te guste!**

**Lord Pata: Grácias! Tu review me animo, tengo talento - Muchas grácias y espero que te este gustando el fic y qualquier cosa que no te guste me lo dices si? **

**Y aquí termino mis GRACIAS de verdad, me alegra que les guste y me animan a seguir. Suerte!**

* * *

2. ÉL CAMBIÓ

Takeru había salido hacía ya tiempo de su oficina de trabajo. Llevaba entre sus manos, todavía, el número de aquel detective que su jefe le había dado. Vaya mañanita que había tenido el rubio. Y vaya trabajos que le habían mandado. ¿Qué iba a hacer¿Escribir su propia história¿Desvelar el misterio de esa leyenda? No sabía si estaba autorizado a hacerlo. Tenía miedo. Miedo de desvelar todas sus aventuras, miedo a que aquellas aventuras dejaran de ser suyas. Suyas y sus amigos. ¿Miedo a compartir? El rubio negó frenéticamente ante esos pensamientos. No era eso. Simplemente, era... desvelar la história...perder la mágia de aquello.

El joven Takaishi había andado siguiendo a sus pasos, sin rumbo fijo. Solo pensando, ni idea sabía en donde se había ido a meter. Levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor había llegado a su antiguo colegio, no había nadie puesto que era un día de fiesta. Sonrió inocentemente. Por un momento olvidó que era un adulto. Takeru miró la verja de su colegio, ahora le parecía tan baja... tan fácil de saltar. Saltar. Sonrió mirando a su alrededor, no había nadie. Agarró la verja de metal con las dos manos, suspiró. Apoyó el pie derecho en la verja y después cruzó la pierna izquierda al otro lado de la barra. Cruzó toda la barrera y después saltó dentro del colegio. Ya volvía a estar dentro. Estaba haciendo una locura.

-Takeru Takaishi, estás loco- Se dijo a si mismo mientrás empezaba a andar hacia el interior del colegio. Observó la entrada principal, estaba cerrada, era de suponer. Alguien podría entrar. Sonrió mientrás daba la vuelta alrededor del colegio intentando encontrar una manera de entrar. Volteó hacia el lado derecho, sus recuerdos le guiaban por ese lugar.

El picnic...el día del picnic en el mundo digital. Ese día se habían colado al colegio...¿por dónde habían entrado? Pensó el rubio mientrás deslizaba una de sus manos por su cabellera. -La puerta de emergencia- Murmuró entonces. Empezó a correr. Un poco más hacia la derecha debería encontrarse la puerta de emergencia. La encontró. Una puerta algo escondida. La manecilla de esa puerta estaba un tanto oxidada y fué fácil de abrir. Takeru abrió la puerta y entró suavemente. Sabía que no había nadie pero igual, debía ser precavido.

Cerró la puerta detrás suyo igual de suavemente y camino por el extenso pasadiso que se extendía delante de él. Andó silenciosamente intentando recordad donde estaba su antigua aula. Normal, hacía años que no entraba en ese lugar.

Llegó al final del pasadiso y empezó a subir unas escaleras. Subió por ella mientrás su mente divagaba con los enormes recuerdos que tenía de su escuela. Llegó al primer piso. No era ese...era en el segundo... Subió otro piso más. Llegó al piso dos. Sonrió. ¡Ese era! Empezó a andar mirando las diferentes aulas y el nombres de estas. Observaba las taquillas y los pasillos encerados. Algo modernizado todo pero seguía siendo su escuela.

Se detubo. Se paró delante de una aula. Delante del carteliro 5 - A. Sonrió para sí mismo mientrás corría la puerta corrediza.

-Nada cambia- Dijo el rubio meitnrás observaba su antigua aula. Entró en ella y recorrió los pupitres. Pasó sus manos por encima de una mesa, que pequeña era. Tomó una silla y se sentó en ella. Se sentía como un chiquillo de 5t curso. Como aquel chico de onze años que llegó nuevo a la escuela.

.:: FLASH BACK ::.

-Kari, volvemos a coincidir en la misma clase- Dijo un joven moreno a su amiga. Una muchacha de cabello castaño. La chica le sonrió.

-Sí- Dijo la muchacha. Luego entró un hombre de cierta edad, e indicó a sus alumnos que se sentaran. El joven Motomiya tomó asiento al lado de Kari. El profesor habló a la clase entera.

-Este año tendremos un nuevo alumno con nostros- Dijo el maestro de 5t de secundaria a sus alumnos. Todos le miraron curisos. Entonces la puerta corrediza corrió hacia un lado mientrás un alumno rubio ingresaba en la clase. El muchacho se quitó la extraña gorra blanca de encima de su cabeza y hizo una leve reveréncia.

-Me llamo Takeru Takaishi, acabo de llegar a esta ciudad- Dijo el rubio mientrás dirigía una mirada rápida a sus nuevos compañeros. Se sorprendió al ver el rostro de aquella muchacha. De aquella chica de cabello castaño y ojos rubís. Su compañera, aquella vieja amiga de sus aventuras digitales. Hikari Yagami.

-Muy bién Takeru, sientate al lado de...Yagami- Le ordenó el profesor. Takeru asintió sonriendo y se acercó a su nuevo pupitre. Dejó la maleta en el suelo y se sentó.

-¿Cómo has estado? Has crecido mucho- Fué lo primero que dijo la chica Yagami a su antiguo compañero.

-Y tu te has vuelto muy guapa- Contestó cordialmente Takeru ante la mirada de envidia del joven Motomiya.

.:: END FLASH BACK::.

Desde ese momento había estado junto a la chica Yagami. Desde aquel día en que la vió desde su entrada en clase. En donde empezaron las segundas aventuras.

-Segunda aventura- Dijo el rubio. Luego se volvió a sentar mientrás sacaba una libreta de su bolsillo. Tomó un bolígrafo también de su bolsillo y anotó unas palabras en el papel. -Aventura...-Dijo mientrás seguía escribiendo palabras. Algo había llegado a su mente. Lo estaba plasmando al papel.

El rubio levantó la vista del papel. Algo había escrito...eso ya era algo... Se levantó del pupitre y escondió la libreta de nuevo en su bolsillo. Necesitaba inspiración. Dirigió la última mirada a su antigua aula y después abandonó la estancia. Cerrando la puerta corrediza.

Andó por el pasillo de nuevo. Se dirigía a la aula de informática...la aula en donde estaba la puerta. Subió otras escaleras saltando los escalones de dos en dos. Llegó al pasillo y lo recorrió llevando las manos en los bolsillos. Llegó a la aula de informática mientrás una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Corrió la puerta y entró. Seguía habiendo las mesas pero los ordenadores habían canviado. Ahora eran mucho mejores.

Eran unos ordenadores con teclado y mouse inhalámbrico. Además de que la pantalla era táctil y que tenía sensores de sonido y vista. Eran unos ordenadores bastante más potentes que aquellos que usaban cuando iban al mundo digital.

Takeru pasó de nuevo una mano por su rubio cabello antes de ir hacia uno de los ordenadores, él que estaba en donde estaba la puerta. Lo encendió, el ordenador hizo un suave fru-fru cargandose. Se encendió rápidamente. Takeru tecleó usando las palabras. Para su gran sorpresa apareció aquella antigua puerta. Sonrió irónicamente al descubrir la puerta cerrada. Lógico.

Un recuerdo atravesó su mente.

.:: FLASH BACK::.

-¿Dispositivos digitales¡Quiero ir a rescatar a Tai! - Preguntaba un despistado Daisuke mirando a las tres personas que tenía delante. Al pelirojo Koushiro Izumi, parecía el más enterado. A su nuevo compañero-enemigo Takeru Takaishi y a su amada Hikari Yagami. Los tres hablaban sobre los digimons¿qué diablos era eso? Preguntaba incansablemente. -¿Qué..-Se paró en seco al descubrir unas tres luces que salían de la pantalla de aquel ordenador. Una luz azul fué a parar a sus manos. Daisuke lo miró, era un extraño objeto, parecido al que sus tres compañeros tenían en sus manos, uno de esos dispositivos. -¿Con esto puedo entrar? -preguntó Daisuke. Koushiro, Hikari y Takeru le miraron.

-Parece un verdadero dispostivo- Dijo Koushiro.

-Pero...es distinto del nuestro- Dijo la joven muchacha.

-Bueno...¿pero puedo ir?- Preguntó de nuevo Daisuke. Todos se miraron.

-Sí-Dijo Koushiro. -Si eso es un verdadero dispostivo digital- Dijo haciendo aparecer una sonrisa en la cara del moreno.

-Bueno, yo tengo que irme- Dijo fieramente la Yagami. Para después apuntar con su aparato a la pantalla del ordenador. Una luz iluminó la sala y la joven fué tragada por esa luz.

-Yo también- la siguió el rubio. Daisuke se quedó parado, sorprendido ante tal hazaña.

-¿Que harás Davis¿Irás?- Preguntó Kosuhiro. Daisuke cambió su mirada por una totalmente decidida.

-Por supuesto- Dijo el muchacho dejándose tragar por la luz azul.

.:: END FLASH BACK::.

Sonrió al recordar la cara de sorpresa de lo que ahora era su mejor amigo y también sonrió al recordar lo decidida que había sido su amor en esos instantes. En los instantes en que debía arriesgarse por uno de sus seres queridos. Taichi Yagami.

Takeru apagó el ordenador y se levantó del asiento. Dirigó una mirada a la ventana y se acercó a ella. Frotó con sus manos el cristal y miró las vistas que se contemplaban desde allí. Observó los terrenos del colegio. El lugar de recreo, el gimnasio, el campo de fútbol con dos personas jugando, el parque... Se detubo inmediatamente. ¿Campo de fútbol con personas? Se preguntó mientrás miraba de nuevo el campo de fútbol. Sin duda alguna había alguien. Se podía distinguir a un niño de unos cuatro años, no más y a un hombre, más bien un joven. Ambos jugaban al fútbol en la pista. Takeru sonrió al ver el cabello color chocolate de ambas personas. No podían ser otros.

Apartó la mirada de la ventana y salió de la sala de ordenadores. Bajó las escaleras saltandolas de tres en tres y llegó al segundo piso, primer piso...siguió bajando hasta llegar de nuevo al pasillo por donde había entrado. Salió por la sálida de emergencias y andó hacia el campo de fútbol.

Cruzó los terrenos del colegio. Se detubo delante de unos bancos desde donde se podía observar el campo de futbol. Sin duda alguna eran las personas que creía. Se sentó en el banco mientrás observaba a su viejo amigo, a su antiguo lider, jugando con su pequeño.

.:: FLASh BACK::.

-¡Tai!- Dijo el pequeño Takeru mientrás se lanzaba a los brazos de su amigo, antes desaparecido. Taichi abrazó al pequeño de su grupo de amigos e intentó calmarlo. El pequeño se veía alterado.

-Tk -Dijo el joven moreno mientrás abrazaba al pequeño.

-Pensabamos que habías muerto...-Dijo el rubio a través de sus ojos llorosos mirando a su amigo.

-No, no moriría jamás- Dijo el moreno mientrás sonreía de esa manera burlona, despreocupada. -¿Dónde están los demás¿Dónde está Matt?- Dijo el joven.

-Los demás se marcharon...primero fué Sora, después Mimi, Jou, Izzy...todos, hasta que quedamos Matt y yo- Dijo el joven. -Y después Matt se fué y me dejó solo...-Dijo el rubio.

-Bueno Tk, seguro que a Matt le pasó algo para que no regresara contigo- Dijo el mayor. -Pero vamos a encontrarlo, confía en mí- Sonrió Taichi. Takeru le devolvió la sonrisa.

.:: END FLASHBACK::.

-¡Vamos Taro!- Gritó el joven de cabellera corta color marrón con su típica sonrisa burlona. -¡Hasta dónde llega tu fuerza Yagami!- Dijo divertido Taichi. El pequeño niño le miró, sonriéndo de igual forma. Acentuando su parecido. Después el pequeño retrocedió tomando carrerilla para golpear duramente el balón. El balón de fútbol rodó a través del campo de cesped y logró colarse entre las manos del portero Taichi que se había lanzado hacia la derecha.

-¡Sí gol!- Cantó el pequeño Taro mientrás sonreía saltando y lanzando el puño al aire. Taichi se levantó del suelo y recogió el balón, después observó a su hijo contento. El niño le miro. -¿Qué tal lo hice papá? -Preguntó el pequeño.

-Demostraste que eres un Yagami- Dijo el padre orgulloso de su hijo. Taro sonrió mientrás colocaba sus manos detrás de su melena castaña, era idéntico a su padre de pequeño. El pequeño voletó y entonces divisó a través de sus ojos chocolate al hombre que les miraba desde un banco. -¡Tio Tk!- Gritó el joven Taro mientrás movía su mano, saludando.

-¿El tio Tk?- Preguntó divertido Taichi. Después él también vió a su cuñado y sonrió, saludando igual que su hijo. -¡Hey Takeru!- Chilló. Takeru les devolvió el saludo, se levantó y andó hacia ellos. Taro corrió hacia Tk, este sonrió y se agachó para abrazar a su sobrinito.

-¡Tio tk!- Dijo mientrás se abrazaba a Takeru.

-¡Taro¡Que grande! Has crecido mucho estos dos meses, parece que tu padre te ha alimentado con levadura- Dijo divertido Takeru mientrás ponía una de sus manos encima de la cabecita morena de su sobrino.

-¡Que sorpresa Takeru¿Qué haces por aquí? -Saludó Taichi llegando a su lado. Takeru se levantó.

-Me alegra verte Taichi- Dijo Takeru. -Pues...la verdad es que entré a escondidas- Dijo Takeru sonriendo.

-¡Nosotros igual¿Verdad papi?- Dijo Taro.

-Si...pero no importa lo grites...-Dijo algo nervioso Taichi. Takeru les miró sonrientes. Se parecían tanto. -Taro, demuestrame cuantos golpes seguidos le das al balón- Dijo Taichi sonriendo pícaramente. El chico le devolvió la misma sonrisa.

-Preparate papá- Dijo Taro. Rápidamente cogió el balón y empezó a golpearlo con la rodilla. -1, 2, 3,- Dijo mientrás golpeaba con el talón. El niño sonreía divertido.

-Es idéntico a su padre- Dijo Takeru mientrás le miraba. Melena castaña alborotada, ojos chocolates, sonrisa burlona, buen deportista. El padre del niño sonrió. Takeru desvió su mirada hacia su antiguo lider. Le observó. La melena castaña más corta, la tez igual de morena y los ojos chocolate de siempre, pero para siempre esa sonrisa. La sonrisa burlona, despreocupada de Taichi.

-Y bueno...¿cómo te fué por Tokio?- Preguntó Taichi mirándo a su cuñado.

-Y bién, demasiado tiempo- Dijo Takeru algo cansado.

-Pero supongo ahora te darán vacaciones ¿no? - Dijo gracioso Taichi. Takeru negó con la cabeza. Yagami le miró extrañado.

-No todos tenemos tanta suerte como tú Taichi- Dijo divertido. Taichi había dejado de lado su carrera como futbolista al finalizar en el instituto, culpa de una lesión en la pierna derecha y por eso no se dedicó al fútbol como creía de pequeño a sí que Taichi había hecho la carrera de relaciones públicas y ahora era uno de los miembros de relaciones públicas más conocidos de japón. No era lo que había soñado desde pequeño, pero era un trabajo satisfactorio además de que le gustaba. En ese tiempo estaba de vacaciones.

-Bueno, trabajo duro, merecía unas vacaciones- Dijo Taichi. -Pero dime...¿ya tienes trabjo nuevo?

-Ya tengo nuevo trabajo- Dijo Takeru.

-¿Ah sí?- Preguntó divertido Tai. -¿Y qué tienes que investigar está vez?- Le preguntó.

-Te vas a sorprender mucho cuando te lo diga- Dijo mirándo de nuevo a Taro que recogía el balón del suelo. Taichi insistió.

-Dime- Dijo el moreno.

-Oye Tai... ¿qué pensarías si la puerta al digimundo se abriera de nuevo?- Preguntó Takeru. Taichi frunció el entrecejo, sin comprender la pregunta. -Si toda la gente del mundo llegara a descubrir nuestras aventuras...¿crees que sería bueno que todos conocerian a los digimons?- Preguntó Tk mirándolo de frente. Taichi le miró serio para después alzar los hombros y sonreir despreocupadamente.

-Sé que la gente necesita la verdad...también sé que algun niño o niña- Dijo mirándo a su hijo. -Le encantaría tener un digimon y tener nuestras aventuras. Aunque también sé que podría ser peligroso que algún país quisiera usar el digimundo como traslado para la guerra- Dijo ahora sí, serio. -Pero la verdad...creo que es un paraiso, el mundo digital, los niños merecen saber la verdad...merecen tener un compañero..descubrir sentimientos- Dijo Taichi. Takeru le miró. Sí, Taichi había cambiado, había madurado. Ya no era aquel muchacho inconsciente y que no pensaba en sus acciones, no, ya no. Ahora era un hombre. Se preocupaba cuando debía hacerlo, era consciente de todo, pero seguía siendo el mismo. Simplemente ahora era alguien más maduro. -Pero...¿a qué viene eso?- Preguntó. Takeru le sonrió.

-Me han llamado para que descubra la verdadera "Leyenda digital"- Sonrió Takeru. Taichi le miró sorprendido.

-¿Te han dicho que descubras nuestras aventuras?- Preguntó.

-Así es- Dijo Takeru.

-Bueno...no sé que decirte...-Dijo el joven. -Pero...yo creo que no estaría mal- Dijo al final.

-Grácias Tai- Dijo Takeru.

-No fué nada- Le dijo el joven moreno. Luego dirigió de nuevo la mirada a su pequeño. Entonces Takeru se acordó de algo de importáncia para el hombre.

-¡Ah Taichi!- le llamó la atención. -Hikari regresa en unas semanas- Dijo divertido Takeru.

-¿Qué¿Hikari?- Preguntó Taichi mientrás la información entraba en su cabeza.

-¡Sí! Termina el curso en pocas semanas, y regresa- Dijo divertido. Yagami le abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Que bién¡Mi hermanita!- Dijo feliz Taichi. -¡Taro¡En poco tiempo conocerás a la tia Kari!- Le gritó al niño. El niño soltó el balón y le miro estrañada.

-¿La tia Kari?- Preguntó el niño, luego recordó. Era la hermana de su papá...aún no la había visto nunca pero le habían contado muchas cosas de ella. Taro sonrió. -¡La tia Kari!- Dijo saltando. Taichi le sonrió. -¿Y la conoceré?- Preguntó el muchacha.

-Sí, tu tia es la chica más dulce que hay- Dijo Taichi. Luego miró a Takeru pícaramente. -¿No es cierto?- le preguntó. Takeru se sonrojó mientrás sonreía.

-La mujer más dulce- Corrigió él. Taichi le miró. Observaron juntos el cielo, ya era más de medio día. Quizá ya era hora de irse. Taichi llamó a Taro quien a regañadientes aceptó irse del campo de fútbol. Después los tres se encaminaron de nuevo a la entrada. Primero saltó Takeru, después ayudaron a Taro y por último Taichi. Abandonaron el colegio y en una calle se separaron.

Takeru siguió andando solo hacia su casa. Le había encantado volver a ver a Taichi y al pequeño Taro. Sonrió al recordar la sonrisa de aquel niñito. Era encantador.

Llegó a su casa. Abrió la puerta y entró. No tardó ni dos minutos cuando decidió tomar papel y bolígrafo...tenía algo que enviar.

_Mi amada Hikari _

_Volví a casa después de mis dos meses en Tokio. ¡Ya hechaba de menos nuestro pequeño departamento! Justo al llegar recibí tu carta. ¡Estoy tan feliz! No sabes cuando deseo que regresas de nuevo, me encantaría volver a saborear esos labios. _

_Al llegar a casa, ni un día me dieron que tube que volver a la oficina. Y allí ya me encargaron un nuevo reportage. Amor...no te vas a creer que me mandaron descubrir. La "Leyenda Digital" ¿la conoces¿te suena de algo¡Pues claro¡Es nuestra historia¡Nuestras aventuras! _

_Estoy contento de poder escribir algo como eso pero no sé si soy el adecuado para destapar ese misterio...quizá no debe ser descubierto jamás. No lo sé, la verdad. Necesito un poco de consejo... _

_Por cierto, hoy ví a Taichi. Le dí la muy buena noticia de tu regreso. ¡Taro ha crecido mucho! El hijo de Taichi, nuestro sobrino, es un gran deportista y además es identico a Taichi. Ya suponer como es ¿verdad? Aún no le conocer, pero le verás prontísimo. _

_Sobre mi trabajo Taichi me dió su opinión...Taichi ha cambiado Hikari, ha dejado de ser aquel inconsciente muchacho para convertirse en un hombre de confianza, siempre sonriente. _

_Bueno amor, te deseo mi mayor suerte. Y me dices cuando necesites, siempre estaré para tí. _

_Con todo mi amor_

_Takeru Takaishi _

* * *

**Y ya está! Fin del cap. 2!!!! Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Que les pareció la entrada furtiva de Takeru en su antiguo colegio? Intenté hacerla detallada. Y bueno que les pareció enterarse de que Taichi ya tiene un hijo de cuatro añitos? Y la carta de Takeru? Espero sus reviews!!**

**Taro: es el nombre del hijo de Taichi, y significa "primogénito varón" al principio al pequeño quería llamarlo Toru, Toru Yagami pero después lo canvié por Taro Yagami, así su nombre tendría significado, creí que le quedaba muy bién ese nombre al hijo del antiguo lider. **

**Bueno, sin más que decir, espero ss reviews!!**

**ATTE: Su amiga-escritora Kyoko!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holas!! Traigo un nuevo cap de "Leyenda Digital", no sé porque pero me he encariñado con esta historia así que subo caps más deprisa que en las demás. Gomen! En mis otros fics voy muy retrasada y me sabe mal pero me quedé cerrada y solo pude hacer este cap. de este fic. **

**Empezó la primavera se me ocurrió de una manera super extraña. Estaba en mi escritorio haciendo los deberes de matemáticas y me equivoqué en una cuenta, tube que borrar y la goma se me cayó al suelo, debajo de la mesa. Me agaché para cojerla cuando entró mi hermano en la habitación y yo levanté la cabeza y me di con la cabeza en el escritorio T-T Así que otro golpe de cabeza para otro cap! **

**Bueno, quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron reviews!!!! Muchas grácias: **

**Utenarose: Moltes gràcias per el teu review! Com que també parles el català en donaré las gràcies en català jeje, pensar que l'altre gent no ho acaba de entendre em fa gracia. M'alegru que t'agradi la història i esper que aquest nou capítol també t'agradi. I també dirte que hi ha un concurs de literatura catalana on pots guanyar 500€ presentant una narració (12 págines) un còmic, una poesia o una obra de teatre. Jo i participo i sols dir-te que també hi podries participar, tens molt de talent i podríes guanyar. Ánim!! Ens parlam!**

**rika-sora: Bueno, diré quien es la madre de Taro en otro cap! No lo pienso dejar en incógnita. Habrá otro cap dedicado a Taichi y en el se dirá de su vida. Pero hasta entonces tendrás que quedarte con la intriga ;) Bueno, espero te guste el cap!**

**Luly: Por supuesto, Hikari regresará y habrá un hermoso reencuentro, o eso espero, y bueno será Takari!! Espero que te guste! Grácias!**

**Estefi: Muchas grácias por tu review! Y es verdad, me hiciste darme cuenta de mi error¿cómo es que tan jovenes ya tienen su departamento? Y bueno, me lo pregunté a mi misma xD ni siquiera yo lo sabía. A veces escribo cosas sin sentido y bueno intenté buscar una solución a eso y la encontré! En este cap. cuenta la história del departamento Takaishi/Yagami! Espero que te guste. Y bueno, soy super cursi , normal que la carta sea tan melosa jeje. Y bueno, espero te guste el cap. que va dedicado a ti y a tus reviews!**

**Lord Pata: Hola! Claro Taichi ha madurado, no siempre iba a quedar como un niño no? Habrá un cap. en donde saldrá porque maduró Taichi y toda su historia pero hasta entonces a seguir leyendo. Espero que te guste y muchas grácias!**

**Fiorella Takaishi: Hola! muchas grácias por dejarme usar tu nik-name Fiorella es un nombre precioso - y bueno me gusta mucho como queda con Takaishi, grácias! Me alegra que te gustara Taro y espero que los demas niños también te gusten ;) Adelante con el cap!**

**Hikari Yagami de Takaishi: Amiga! Estaré hasta febrero sin hablar contigo T-T bueno, espero que para entonces haya actualizado muchos fics y así tendrás mucho trabajo en leerlos! Espero que este cap. te guste, es muy meloso jeje. Adelante! Muchas grácias!**

**girl takari 93: Pues si, parece que los caps. de este fic salen con golpes¡pero puedo darmelos sola! Asi que mejor esconde el bat...jeje. Bueno, espero que este cap te guste y seguramente será así porque tiene mucho Takari! Y tendrás que seguir esperando para el regreso de la Yagami! **

**Isabel: Muchas grácias! Me alegra que te este gustando! Y bueno, tendrás que seguir leyendo para saber que decisión tomará Takeru. Adelante!**

**Termine!! Y bueno solo decir que este cap. va dedicado a ESTEFI y sus ingenisoso reviews. ESTEFI espero que te guste el cap!**

* * *

3. INICIO LA PRIMAVERA

Takeru se despertó temprano por la mañana. No tenía nada que hacer, ni siquiera ir a trabajar ya que "en teoría" ya tendría que estar trabajando descubriendo su nuevo misterio. Por suerte para el joven, su misterio ya estaba resuelto ya que él era uno de los protagonistas de aquella leyenda.

El joven se levantó pesadamente de su cama. Andó descalzo hacia su armario, de donde cogió unos pantalones de color marrón y un jersei blanco. Tomó la ropa mientrás se dirigía al baño. La dejó a un lado y se metió en la ducha, dejando correr el agua encima de su piel. No tardó mucho cuando Takeru ya salía de la ducha, tomó una toalla y se secó, cuerpo y cabeza. Se vistió en pocos minutos y salió del baño. Se encaminó hacia su cocina en donde encendió la cafetera y la tostadora. Metió dos rebanas de pan en la tostadora, una taza debajo de la cafetera, después tiró el paquete de café a la basura, se había terminado. En pocos minutos el pan salió tostado del aparato y el café ya rebosaba en la taza. Takeru agarró primero el café mientrás apagaba la cafetera. Colocó la taza encima de un plato y lo dejó en la mesa, seguidamente tomó las rebanadas de pan y las untó con un poco de mantequilla y mermelada. Contento con su desayuno se sentó en la pequeña mesa dentro de la cocina.

Tomó su café y sorbió lentamente, para después morder con fuerza la tostada, disfrutando de su tranquilo desayuno.

Takeru sorbió de nuevo el café para después dirigir una mirada rápida a su hogar. Lo contempló durante unos instantes.

-Nuestro hogar- Murmuró el joven con la boca pegada al bodillo de su taza. El hogar de él y de Hikari. Era increíble imaginar que con solo siete meses ellos dos habían convertido aquella pequeña casa en su pequeño hogar. Takeru recordó aquel día, en que cumplió dieciocho años...hacia tiempo que su madre quería mudarse de Odaiba y eso significaba separar a Tk de su hermano, Matt y de todos sus seres queridos. El joven engaba rotundamente aquell opción y por eso había decidido que al cumplir la mayoría de edad, los 18 años, se compraría un pequeño apartament con los ahorros que había conseguido ganar con su pequeño trabajo en una cafetería cercana. Pero mientrás miraba el precio de los pisos su esperanza de poder vivir solo se iba agotando... ya que los pisos estaban muy caros, tanto en renta como en venta. Takeru estaba desesperanzado por encontrar un piso, allí en Odaiba ya que sino era así tendría que marcharse con su madre. Pero entonces fué cuando la pequeña luz volvió con sus grandes ideas.

.:: FLASH BACK::.

Takeru estaba sentado en un banco del parque observando un folleto en donde había algunas casas, pisos...que se vendían o se rentaban. Giraba página tras página sin encontrar ningún edificio asequible a sus ahorros. Eran sus últimos días para encontrar un pequeño piso en donde poder instalarse ya que en dos semanas se mudarían finalmente.

Takeru había cumplido los dieciocho años solo hacía dos días...el 22 de Febrero. Así que tecnicamente ya podía vivir solo, ahora necesitaba un buen lugar en donde vivir.

-Vamos...algo, debo encontrar algo...-Se decía el rubio. Más de una vez había pensado en la posibilidad de vivir con su hermano, pero este ya compartía el pequeño piso con Taichi y con Joe...después del fallecimiento de sus padres un año atrás...por eso era un tanto imposible que otro hombre viviera con ellos. -Vamos...-Decía con la última mirada de esperanza el rubio.

-¿Aún buscando Tk?- Preguntó una voz cerca suyo. Takeru volteó el rostro para encontrarse con la mirada dulce de, en aquel tiempo, su mejor amiga. Llevaba su cabello color castaño más largo que a sus once años, lo llevaba atado en una cola de cabello. Tenía puestos unos pantalones rosados y un jersei amarillo, los dos colores que siempre usaba. La chica sonreía ante la desesperación de su compañero.

-Ya ves que sí Hikari- Dijo Takeru mientrás volvía a dirigir su mirada hacia el folleto. Hikari se sentó a su lado y miró el folleto junto a su amigo. Takeru pasaba ojas rápidamente y entonces paró en un pequeño piso situado cerca del centro de Odaiba.

-Este es muy bonito- Dijo Hikari mientrás miraba. -Dos habitaciones, cocina, sala de estar - comedor, baño... -Dijo la chica leyendo las línias.

-Si, está muy bién...-Dijo Takeru. -Pero mira el precio de la renta- Dijo entonces. La chica lo miró y siguió sonriendo. -¿Porqué sonries? Tiene un precio mayor al de mis ahorros- Dijo Takeru un tanto frustrado.

-Al de tus ahorros si, pero al de los dos, no- Dijo la chica divertida. Takeru frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó un tanto extrañado.

-Pues verás...estaba buscando un piso para poder independizarme- Dijo la muchacha. -Y ya que eres mi mejor amigo...pues ¿qué te parece si compartímos piso?- Dijo la chica con mirada interrogante. Takeru se quedó sorprendido ante tal pregunta. ¿Compartir piso con Hikari¿verla cada día? No podía negarse a ello, Hikari era a la persona a la que amaba. ¿quién no querría poder estar con esa persona en la misma casa? -Bueno...¿que dices?- Insitió la chica. Takeru entonces la miró un tanto extrañado.

-¿nosotrso dos viviendo juntos?- Dijo el muchacho. La chica asintió con la cabeza. -Pero...

-No te preocupes Tk, tiene dos habitaciones- Dijo la chica divertida mientrás veía como su amigo se ponía rojo ante aquella frase.

-Pero...¿y tus padres?- Preguntó el rubio.

-Ya tengo mis 18 años y es hora de que deje de depende de mis padres, tengo que empezar a valerme por mi misma- Dijo divertida la chica. Hikari había cumplido la mayoría de edad un mes antes que Takeru. Así que no se podía negar.

-Bueno...entonces, de acuerdo- Dijo Takeru. Hikari sonrió.

-¡Genial!- Dijo la muchacha mientrás estendía una mano. Takeru la estrechó. -Ya somos compañeros de piso- Dijo la muchacha. -¿Porqué no vamos a ver nuestra casa?- Preguntó.

-¿Ahora?- Le dijo su amigo. Hikari asintió.

-Bueno...de acuerdo...-Dijo Tk mientrás era levantado del banco, de la mano de Hikari.

-¡será genial!- Dijo la chica mientrás abandonaban el parque.

.:: END FLASH BACK::.

Fué muy divertido, la primera vez que vieron el piso no fué como lo mostraban en las imagenes. Era un piso pequeño, con las paredes despintadas y con pocos muebles. Era un piso un tanto viejo, pero por lo menos ya tenían un lugar en donde esconderse cuando lloviera. Los dos amigos hicieron un trato con la mujer que llevaba el piso. Era una dama mayor, de unos quarenta años. Una mujer muy agradable y contenta de que unos jovenes se quedaran con su viejo piso, en donde había vivido tantas cosas con su amor...

Hikari y Takeru aceptaron la vivienda y lo primero que hicieron en ella fué pintar las paredes de colores divertidos: rojo, blanco, verde...pintaron toda la casa de diversos colores en las distintas habitaciones y poco a poco fueron trayendo sus objetos personales. Hasta que aquella vieja casa empezó a recuperar su brillo y a empezarse a convertir en el piso ideal para dos jovenes.

Para los muebles de la cocina y la sala fueron a las subastas o a las rebajas de muebles y compraron solo un par de muebles, como un horno, la nevera, el sofá...tubieron la suerte que la amable mujer que les había rentado el piso les ayudó a conseguir muebles.

Fué en el inicio de la primavera de ese año, en principios de Abril, cuando los dos jovenes ya llevaban un tiempo viviendo juntos que se dieron cuenta de que algo pasaba. No en la casa, sino entre ellos dos. De pronto sentían la necesidad de quedarse en su piso, de quedarse los dos juntos. Suplicaban que llegara pronto la noche para poder cenar juntos, imploraban al sol de que en la tarde no tuvieran que trabajar para poder estar en su piso, ya no salían tanto como antes con sus amigos. Se pasaban el día metidos en su casa, hablando entre ellos dos. Como si necesitaran del otro para poder seguir con sus vidas. Y fué entonces...cuando nació el amor.

.:: FLASH BACK ::.

Hikari había llegado ya a su casa, estaba delante de la puerta. Con su mano cogió la manecilla de la puerta y la empujó suavemente. Entró en su piso y notó que alguien más había en esa casa. Sonrió.

-¿Eres tú Hikari?- Oyó desde la cocina la joven. Las mariposas despertaron y empezaron a revolotear por su estómago.

-Sí, soy yo Tk- Dijo la chica mientrás dejaba las llaves en la pequeña mesita que tenían al lado de la entrada. Hikari observó que encima de aquella mesita había un jarrón pequeño y dentro de él había unas flores, de las primeras que habían florecido en aquella primavera. -¿Y estás flores?- Preguntó Hikari curiosa mientrás con sus dedos tomaba una de las flores. Takeru apareció delante de ella, algo avergonzado.

-Verás, mi madre siempre tenía flores en la entrada cuando llegaba la primavera, me las hacía ir a buscar a mí, y de allí saqué la costumbre de poner margaritas blancas en la entrada de mi casa al inicio de la primavera- Dijo el joven. La muchacha sonrió mientrás se acercaba una de las flores y olfateaba su exquisito aroma.

-Me gusta está costumbre- Dijo la muchacha sonriendo encantadoramente. Con una sonrisa como solo ella sabía hacerlas.

-Me alegra de que no te importe- Dijo el muchacho mientrás le sonreía. Luego se acercó lentamente hacia Hikari.

-Como iba a importarme una cosa tan linda...-Dijo ella. Luego miró los ojos de Takeru, estaban tan cerca.

-Tú eres más linda...-Dijo Takeru mientrás se quedaba embelesado en aquellos ojos rubís.

-Grá..ci..as- Dijo la chica un tanto sonrojada, hablando lentamente. Takeru tomó la mano de la muchacha, en donde había la pequeño flor blanca. Takeru la tomó con delizadeza mientrás la colocaba en el pelo de la muchacha. Él chico sonrió.

-Eres...hermosa...Hikari- Dijo Takeru mirando de suevo sus ojos, los ojos rubís tan distintos a los suyos.

-Takeru...-Dijo la chica. Entonces el muchacho se agachó, la chica levantó la cabeza y los labios de ambos muchachos entraron en contacto con la pequeña carícia. Una suave carícia en donde los dos entendieron perfectamente sus sentimientos. En donde se dieron cuenta de que eran mitad y mitad. Una caricia que les dijo que su primavera había empezado...su amor...ya había florecido.

.:: END FLASHBACK::.

El simpel contacto de sus labios hizo que todas las dudas que tenían los muchachos se dispersaran. Todo quedó aclarado con aquel mágico beso. Después de eso ambos jovenes se hicieron inseparables, unidos por su relación. Sus hermanos aceptaron gustosos la relación que sus hermanitos estaban teniendo.

Taichi lo aceptaba, sabía que no había otro chico como Takeru, sabía que él protegería a su hermana de todo mal y siempre estaría a su lado. Lo sabía desde aquel día en que le encargó la misión de protegerla y el joven Takaishi no había fallado ni un minuto en cumplir con aquella dicha.

Yamato aceptó a la joven Yagami de inmediato, la conocía desde pequeña y sabía que no había otra muchacha más dulce y sincera como ella. Nunca dañaría a Takeru y además se notaba desde kilómetros de distáncia el amor que sentía el uno por el otro.

Yamato, él siempre aceptó que algún día su hermano se acercaría a la joven Yagami. Lo sabía desde que aquellos dos pequeños niños habían compartido un momento en el qual tenían como mismo destino enviar sus poderes hacia sus ángeles para que ellos dispararan sus flechas de luz y esperanza. Creyendo en el milagro. Así que Matt aceptó la relación contento por ser família de la pequeña Hikari.

Por eso no eran las reacciones de Taichi o de Yamato, las que asustaban a los dos jovenes. Sino las de su amigo Daisuke. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría él? El chico que siempre había estado detrás de la castaña. Desde siempre había demostrado su amor...¿qué diría al verse vencido por el rival?

Así que Takeru y Hikari decidieron ir juntos a darle la noticia a Daisuke. La pareja, de la mano, fué hacia el edificio en donde vivía Daisuke con sus padres. Preparados para darle la noticia.

.:: FLASH BACK::.

-No pasará nada- Dijo un Takeru de la mano de su novia. Hikari le miró algo angustiada. No quería que nadie sufriera al saber de su relación.

-No estoy tan segura- Dijo la joven. Takeru tomó sus manos y las besó suavemente.

-Ten esperanza- Dijo sonriendo pícaramente. Después el joven acercó una de sus manos al timbre que estaba en el lado derecho de la puerta de la casa de su amigo. Lo tocó levemente. No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando una cabeza asomó por la puerta. Daisuke Motomiya de 17 años era un joven de tez morena y cabello castaña, igual que de niño. Sus ojos seguían siendo brillantes y su sonrisa idéntica a la del chico. Aunque a través de sus aventuras se había convertido en un chico más seguro de si mismo y más comprensibo.

-¡Amigos!- Chilló el joven. -¡Tk! Iba a llamarte ahora- Dijo el joven.

-Hola Dai- Saludó Hikari mirando nerviosa a Takeru. Takeru le devolvió la mirada.

-Vamos pasat- Dijo Daisuke haciendose a un lado en la puerta para que sus amigos pasaran. Los dos asintieron y entraron en el edificio. Conocían la casa de memoria así que andaron directos a la sala.

-¿Porqué ibas a llamarme?- Le preguntó Takeru para romper el hielo.

-Verás...- El joven suspiro. -¡Me ha pasado algo alucinante!- Dijo contentísimo el joven.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Hikari.

-Iba andando por la acera mientrás jugaba con mi balón de fútbol- Relató el joven. -Y entonces ha venido un perro enorme y ha cogido mi balón en su boca, ha salido corriendo. Yo he corrido detrás de él. ¡no dejaría que ese perro se lelvara mi balón! Y menos aquél balón, era, bueno es el que me regalasteis por Navidad- Dijo Daisuke con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Atrapaste al perro?- Preguntó Takeru.

-¡Claro! Lo seguí hacia una plaza que estaba cerca. Ví que depositaba el balón a los pies de alguien- Dijo misteriosamente. -Me acerqué a ese alguien y ví que era una chica. Tenía cabello castaño y preciosos ojos verdes- Dijo Daisuke con un brillo en sus ojos. Hikari y Takeru compartieron una mirada pícara. -La chica era preciosa, me acerqué y enseguida me preguntó si era mio el balón. Asentí como un bobo. Nos presentamos, se llama Akemi y el perro Rox- Dijo Daisuke. -Akemi dice que Rox es bastante travieso, ha sido muy divertido, hemos seguido charlando y después hemos jugado un rato con el perro y entonces Akemi ha tomado el balón y ha empezado a golpearlo ¡es realmente buena!- Dijo Daisuke. -Es una chica super simpática, hemos quedado para seguir charlando y paseando a Roz mañana- Terminó triunfante Daisuke.

-¿Quieres decir...-Empezó Takeru.

-Quiero vuestro consejo...- Dijo ahora algo rojo Daisuke. -¿Creeis que me gusta Akemi?- Preguntó. La pareja se miró. -Creo que me he enamorado...-Takeru y Hikari se miraron impactantes.

-¿pero no te gustaba Hikari?- preguntó Takeru algo sorprendido. Hikari se puso colorada.

-Me gustaba hace tiempo- Dijo Daisuke. La pareja se sorprendió. -Luego descubrí que solo era uyn capricho y me di cuenta de que quien estaba enamorado de Hikari no era yo, sino tu Takeru y entonces seguía haciendo como que me gustara para que tú le pidieras para salir antes que "yo"- Dijo riendo. Hikari empezó a reir. -Todo era una ayuda- Dijo divertido. -¡Y veo que al fin te decidiste!- Terminó diciendo Daisuke. Takeru se puso colorado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Dijo Hikari refiriendose a su relación.

-Miyako- Solo dijo Daisuke. TAkeru y Hikari se miraron, Dai se lo había tomado mejor de lo que esperaban.

-Bueno...parejita- Dijo pícaramente. -¿Qué creeis que es lo mio con Akemi?- Preguntó. Los dos muchachos se miraron un breve instante y abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo.

-¡Amor!- Dijeron a la vez, triunfante. Otra prueba de que pensaban y sentían lo mismo.

.:: END FLASH BACK::.

Takeru levantó la mirada del periodico divertido al recordar tales cosas. No había sido la reacción esperada, pero sin duda alguna había sido la mejor reacción que Daisuke podía haber tenido.

Se levantó de la mesa y depositó el plato y la taza, ya vacios, en el fregadero. Se limpió las manos y se fué a la sala. Una vez allí encendió el ordenador y se sentó. Al cargarse todos los datos abrió un documento en blanco. Puso el título en letras grandes.

_"LEYENDA DIGITAL"_

Suspiró mientrás ponía las manos en el teclado. Valor. Empezó a escribir:

_Nuevos mundos pueden aparecer...ya aparecieron. Hace años unos siete jovenes estaban de campanento durante sus vacaciones de verano. 1 de Agosto. Ninguno de esos niños sabía o imaginaba lo que fdaría comienzo ese día._

_Todo empezó con el tiempo, el tiempo se volvió loco. Hacía calor en zonas en donde tendría que estar cubierto de hielo y nevaba en zonas calurosas. Eso pasó en el campamento. Nieve en Agosto. Los siete niños emocionados ante esto jugaban con la nieve y entonces el cielo se cubrió de colores, formando un espectaculo "mágico". Una aurora boreal apareció en el cielo, las exclamaciones llegaron. Fué entonces cuando siete brillos, o bolitas de luz, salieron de esa aurora y terminaron cayendo en el suelo. Formando crateres. ¿Qué eran? Las luces flotaron en el aire y terminaron en las manos de aquellos niños y entonces lo digital apareció. _

Takeru releyó el pequeño párrafo que habia escrito. Frunció el entrecejo. No le convencía. Se pasó una mano por la cabellera, desordenandola. Parecía que hoy no tenía imaginación para escribir su relato. Era una cosa tan importante que debía escoger las palabras adecuadas. Necesitaba una buena introducción. Un buen comienzo. Algo que hiciera que la gente leyera. Pero no lo encontró. Suspiró frustrado mientrás volvía a poner las manos en el teclado.

Pasó así toda la mañana, intentando encontrar algo que valiera la pena escribir. Pero no lo encontró. Eran ya la 1 del mediodía y Takeru Takaishi no había escrito nada...era más difícil de lo que había pensado.

Takeru se levantó y fué a la cocina. Se preparó unos espaguetis para comer. Se los comió, limpió los platos y se sentó en el sofá. Cogió el control de la televisión y encendió el aparato. Estaban haciendo el telediario. El joven lo miró durante un breve rato pero mientrás daban los últimos atentados quedó profundamente dormido.

Soñó cosas muy raras. Pequeños animalitos extraños, algo familiares, le saludaban a través de su ordenador. Él se acercaba a ellos y entonces aparecía un pequeño dispositvo verde en sus manos, lo tomaba y atravesaba el ordenador. Llegaba a un extraño mundo convertido en un niño de ocho años y entonces aparecía un ángel sonriéndole...

-Cocina con Mimi- Dijo el televisor. Takeru despertó bruscamente por el sonido del televisor. Había tenido un extraño sueño o quizás más bién un sueño-recuerdo. Se sentó en el sofá y dirigió su última mirada al televisor. Sonrió inconscientemente al reconocer a la cocina que estaba preparando un pastel de manzana y crema.

-Y batimos los huevos con cuidado...-Explicaba la joven de cabellera castaña ondulada y perfectos ojos miel. Su tez blanca y su encantadora sonrisa hacían de ella una muchacha de 25 años muy agradable. Mimi Tachikawa ahora era crítica culinaria y tenía su propio programa de cocina en la televisora Fugi. -Las manzanas cortadas en pequeñas rodajas...-Seguía diciendo. Takeru sonrió para después apagar el televisor. Se levantó del sofá y estiró sus brazos. Después andó hacia la cocina, necesitaba una buena taza de café para despertarse y poder seguir con su trabajo. Al recordar eso miró el ordenador, seguía con el documento en blanco. Suspiró y andó a la cocina. Abrió el armario en donde escondía el café, no estaba, no había café. Entonces recordó: se lo había terminado esa mañana.

-A comprar...-Se dijo a si mismo mientrás andaba hacia su habitación. Abrió el cajón de la mesilla y sacó su cartera, cogió una jaqueta y miró por última vez el reloj. Eran las seis y media de la tarde...había dormido mucho. Cogió las llaves y salió de su casa. Bajó las escaleras para salir fuera del edificio y desde allí andó hacia el supermercado. Que por suerte solo quedaba a unas cuantas calles más arriba.

No tardó mucho en cuanto llegó. Entró por las puertas corredizas de cristal y rápidamente se dirigió a la sección de cereales, galletes, chocolates y cafés. Andó hacía allí pasando entre gente, llegó a las estanterías y empezó a mirar los productos.

-Café...café...café..-Dijo mientrás pasaba el dedo por encima de "galletas maria" "oreo" "cola-cao" "nesquik" "express" "capucino" -¿Dónde estás?- murmuró bajito.

-¡Aiko, estate quieta!- Oyó una voz femenina a su derecha. Takeru levantó la mirada de los productos para encontrarse con una muchacha de cabellos rojizos regañando a una niña pequeña que llevaba en brazos. La niña tenía entre sus manos un paquete de galletas "dinosaurio". -Ya te he dicho que hay galletas en casa y NO comparé más- Dijo la mujer. Pero la niña seguía con su mirada azul penetrante mirándola. -¡No me mires así!- Dijo la mujer.

-Hola Sora- Saludó divertido Takeru al reconocer a su amiga. Sora Takenouchi tenía unos 26 años, seguía con su cabellera rojiza corta y con sus ardientes ojos rojizos. Sora había madurado mucho y era una de las mejores diseñadoras de kimonos de todo Japón. -Veo que tienes problemas con Aiko- Dijo Takeru mirándo a la niña. Era una pequeña de solo dos años, con el cabello rubio y sus ojos azules. Sonrió al ver la mirada de Aiko tan parecida a la del padre de esta.

-Hola Tk- Saludó la mujer. -Si, es igual de terca que su padre- Dijo Sora negando divertida. Aiko seguía con el paquete de galletas en sus manos. -No te las compraré- Dijo Sora. -Hay que ponerse severa desde pequeños si no quiero que sea una rebelde- Dijo. Takeru rió. -No es tan fácil- Dijo Sora. -¿Me ayudas?- Le preguntó a Tk maliciosamente. Este asintió.

-Déjame intentarlo- Dijo Takeru. Tk tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos. -Aiko, cielo...estás galletas no són buenas...-Dijo Takeru. -Míra, son dinosaurios y son muy bonitos ¿quieres comertelos?- le preguntó a la niña intentando que dijera que no.

-Xi- Dijo Aiko. Sora empezó a reir.

-No pero los dinosaurios són buenos y muy bonitos...¿te vas a comer al bebé dinosaurio?- Le preguintó Takeru. La niña sonrió.

-Xi- Volvió a decir. Takeru negó con la cabeza.

-Déjalo Tk, es imposible- Dijo Sora.

-Ya veo- Le respondió Tk. -Tan terca como Matt.

-De tal palo tal astilla- Dijo Sora refiriéndose a su marido. -Y ¿Cómo estás? Matt ya me dijo lo de Hikari. ¡Que bueno!- Dijo Sora alegre.

-Sí, es genial- Contestó Tk.

-Me alegro- Dijo Sora. -¿Cómo va el trabajo?- Le preguntó.

-Más o menos...salí a comprar café porque no tengo inspiración- Dijo divertido Tk.

-¿Tú sin inspiración?- Dijo Sora extrañada. -No te diviertes lo suficiente- Dijo la muchacha. -¡Ya sé¿Porqué no vienes a cenar hoy a casa? Matt no tiene trabajo y hará la cena- Dijo contenta. -¿Qué te parece?

-Bueno, está bién...espero que no haga nada picante- Dijo Tk recordando los extraños platos de su hermano.

-Ok- Dijo Sora. -Pues entonces...me ayudarás con la compra- Dijo divertida. -¿verdad cuñado?- Le pregunto mientrás le sonreía. Tk miró el carro que llevaba su cuñada y le miró con cara pobre.

-Sora- Se quejó. Pero la mayor simplemente tomó un bote de café y lo metió en su carro. -De recompensa- Le dijo mirándole pícaramente.

-Siempre igual ¿eh?- Rió Takeru. Sora le sonrió y empezó a marchar hacía la casa. Takeru le siguió. Sora empujaba el carro mientrás que Tk le hacía caras raras a la pequeña Aiko.

Sora pagó la compra y salieron del supermercado. Dirección: casa Ishida/Takenouchi.

* * *

**Terminé el cap.3!! Tube que escribir de nuevo todos estos comentarios porque se me borraron y publiqué este cap sin mis notas y no!!! Mis caps siempre van con mis notas! Jeje, espero que les haya gustado**

**Que les parecieron los recuerdos de Takeru? Y la relación Daisuke Akemi? Que les pareció Sora y su hija¡Ya apareció Sora! Y en el proximo cap adivinan quienes saldrán, pues claro Yamato y Sora, Sorato! **

**Aiko: "niña del amor" / Me pareció un nombre ideal para la hija de Sora, portadora del emblema del afecto o del amor. **

**Espero todos sus reviews y comentarios**

**ATTE: Su amiga-escritora Kyoko! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!! Y... ¡lo siento¿me perdonan? De verdad que me sabe super mal tanto retraso en este fic y no sé como disculparme. Pero como ya he dicho millones de veces la inspiración es como el viento, viene y se va :D Así que porfavor entiendanlo. **

**Sobre este cap: El primer trozo del cap lo escribí hace muchísimo, el segundo troso se me ocurrió hoy mientrás leía el fic "Amareto" (yo también me sorprendo de porque me vino la inspiración leyendo un fic que no tiene nada que ver) y el final del cap se me ocurrió mientrás estaba corriendo (que corro 7 km cada dia) y me ha dado un tirón en la pierna. Así que no estoy muy convencida de como ha quedado, pero alla va!**

**Y muchas grácias por sus reviews! Se lo agradesco. **

**Kyo Stark: Hola Kyo!! Tu si eres una grande escritora adoro tu fic!! Y espero que lo continues pronto. Muchas grácias por tus ánimos y me alegra que te guste. Lo del detective :D uhm jeje creo que es un tanto evidente no:P Nos leemos! **

**Kozumy Disgrace: Muchas grácias! Me alegra de que acertara con tus parejas jej :D espero que te guste el fic! y la continuación! **

**Mudkip-chan: Siento el retraso! Y me alegra que te guste de verdad! Yo tambien soy gran fan del Takari¿se nota? Jeje, nos leemos!**

**---: No pasar nada malo es algo difícil para mi jeje siempre pasa algo malo en donde está Kyoko! Aun no tengo pensado como será el reencuentro jeje espero no defraudarte, gracias.**

**Hikari Yagami de Takaishi: Te he dado tiempo de sobras para ponerte al dia :P Así que un nuevo cap espero te guste y muchas grácias amiga, kawaii, eres genial conmigo! **

**Utenarose: Fa tant que em vas deixar aquest review que em fa vergonya contesta-lo ara!! Aquest capítol esper que t'agradi ja que el Sorato es especialitat teua i a mi em surt un poc estrany, ja em diràs que opines! **

**Isabel: Muchas grácias! Bueno, los niños con el tiempo, no apareceran muchos tampoco los "adultos" aun son un poco jovenes.**

**Esme-chan: Pues...jeje... creo que tendré mis ideas solas! No me pegues no buaaa T-T no soporto el dolor buaaa T-T huyan!! Grácias por tu reviews espero te guste el cap(también soy medio-adicta al café con leche pero) **

**Fiorella Takaishi: Si! Yo adoro a Takeru también jeje. Me alegra que te guste el capitulo y bueno sobre la mamá de Taro esto se descubrirá cuando venga! (es que no lo sé ni yo...) Así que sigue leyendo!**

**Estefi: Una medalla a los reviews mas largos. Eres genial Estefi en tus reviews expresas tantas cosas que animas! Siento mucho el retraso y es verdad Takeru + sobrinos es adorable O Jaja, y sé que soy muy cursi ! lo sé de sobre y me gusta ser cursi! Y alguna vez tendrias que escribir algo tu, también tiene ideas estoy segura y escribir relaja! **

**regamuffing: Muchas gracias! Pues siento tanto retraso por la actualización de este fic! Y espero lo disfrutes! **

**luly: Actualizo cuanto puedo! Pero muchas gracias por leer todos mis fics y por apoyarme en cada uno de ellos! Arriba el Takari!**

**He terminado de contestar todos los reviews! Lectores de FF soys lo mejor, gracias por apoyarme! Aqui empezad a leer! **

* * *

4. LA LUZ DE LOS FOCOS...

Sora, Takeru y la pequeña Aiko ya estaban llegando a la casa de Ishida/Takenouchi. Takeru miró la casa de su hermano. Era una casa, no muy grande, de dos pisos. Delante tenía un pequeño jardín y otro más grande detrás. La casa era muy linda, pintada de unos colores crema que le daban un aire muy peculiar, además de que tenía adornos con piedras. Una casa muy familiar.

Sora abrió la puerta con sus llaves y dió paso a Takeru, quien cargaba con las bolsas de la compra de Takenouchi.

-Puedes dejarlas en la cocina Takeru- Dijo Sora mientrás dejaba las llaves en la entrada. Un pequeño recibidor que daba paso a un pasadizo. Takeru pasó por el pasadizo y giró a la derecha, conocía perfectamente la casa. Pasó por una sala de estar, luego el comedor y al final llegó a la cocina. En donde se podía oír una voz masculina cantando una conocida canción. Takeru sonrió mientrás se acercaba a la mesa que había enmedio de la cocina. Pudo ver a su hermano que estaba de espaldas cocinando algo en el fogón mientrás cantaba.

-¿Recordando tus momentos de glória hermano?- Preguntó divertido Takeru. Yamato volteó y Takeru no pudo aguantarse una risa al ver a su hermano con aquel delantal de flores de color rojo pasión.

-No te rías- Dijo el mayor de 26 años con un sonrojo de vergüenza evidente -Tú llevarás uno así, pero en color rosa- Dijo el mayor. Takeru entonces se sonrojó. Yamato empezó a reir. Takeru le siguió.

-Quien diría- Dijo la mujer de la casa. -Pareceis dos adolescentes- Dijo Sora mientrás se acercaba a Yamato y le daba un leve beso en los labios. -Uhm...huele delicioso- Dijo la mujer.

-Si, eso es verdad- Dijo Takeru mientrás se sentaba en la mesa del comedor.

-Grácias- Dijo Yamato.

-Takeru es nuestro invitado- dijo Sora.

-Así es, soy el invitado- Dijo con una sonrisa Takeru.

-Me lo encontré en el super- Dijo Sora mientrás empezaba a colocar las cosas de las bolsas en los estantes.

-Espera, te ayudo- Dijo Takeru mientrás ayudaba a la mujer a colocar las cosas. La mujer le sonrió.

-¡Ah! Aquí está tu café- Dijo la mujer cuando sacó un bote de café de su bolsa.

-Ah, grácias- Dijo Takeru cogiéndolo.

-¿Compraste café?- Preguntó su hermano.

-Me ayuda a escribir- Dijo Takeru. -Me quedé sin inspiración- Dijo el menor con una sonrisa.

-Tú sin inspiración ¡imposible!- Dijo el mayor.

-Lo mismo dije yo- Dijo Sora. -Y bueno ¿en qué estás trabajando ahora?- Le preguntó la mujer.

-Me han pedido que investigue algo de suma importáncia- Dijo Takeru. Marido y mujer se miraron interrogativamente y luego miraron al rubio.

-¿nos lo vas a decir o nos dejarás con la incógnita?- Preguntó Yamato.

-Os suena el título...¿Leyenda Digital?- Preguntó divertido Takeru.

-Por supuesto- Dijo Yamato. Sora sonrió.

-¡Te han pedido que investigues la Leyenda!- Saltó divertida. Takeru asintió soltando un "aja".

-¡Vaya!- Dijo Yamato. -Y entonces...¿porqué necesitas café?- Preguntó.

-Pues...es que no sé si escribirlo- Dijo entonces Takeru. Sora y Yamato se sentaron en la mesa, a su lado.

-Bueno...-Empezó Matt. -Es algo...raro- Dijo.

-Es nuestra historia- Dijo Sora. -El mundo tiene derecho a saber que ocurrió...que fueron esas imágenes en el cielo, qué eran esos "monstruos"- Empezó la peliroja.

-Pero...-Dijo Takeru. -Es nuestra historia, es como si en el momento en que la primera palabra saliera a la luz... se desvelara parte de nuestro pasado. Y no sé si estamos todos dispuestos a compartir aquello- Dijo Takeru. Yamato simplemente miró la mesa. Sora entendió perfectamente lo que decía el rubio.

-Yo creo...que no tienes que preocuparte de nada Tk- Dijo Sora. Takeru la miró. -Es nuestra históra, y si, es nuestro secreto. Pero...piensa que nuestros sentimientos hacia los digimons y todos nuestros recuerdos no cambiaran por la razón de que la gente conozca el Mundo Digital. - Dijo ella. -Los recuerdos serán para siempre y nuestros digimons estarán para siempre en nuestros corazones- Dijo la portadora del amor.

-Y todo lo que nos ensañaron siempre estará presente- Dijo Yamato mientrás tomaba la mano de su esposa, mirándola con amor.

-Yo creo...- Dijo Sora. Luego miró a Yamato. -Ambos creemos que el mundo debería saber que pasó y, por si alguna vez vuelve a pasar, que todos conoscan la realidad de los hechos.

-Vaya- Dijo Takeru. -Estais muy unidos- Dijo.

-Ya verás cuando te cases con Hikari- Dijo Yamato provocando un sonrojo en Takeru y una sonrisa en Sora.

-Oye Yamato- Dijo Sora mientrás ponía una cara un tanto asqueada. -Huele a quemado- Dijo la mujer. Yamato se asustó y luego abrió los ojos.

-¡La comida!- Soltó el rubio mientrás corría hacia el fuego. -Mi comida...se quemó- Dijo el portador de la amistad. Takeru y Sora estallaron en carcajadas mientrás que el rubio miraba con pena su sartén, toda quemada.

Terminaron cenando de una pizza. Como si fueran tres adolescentes que aún están en la universidad. Yamato y Takeru charlaban del trabajo del primero mientrás Sora daba de comer a la pequeña Aiko.

-Aiko, vamos come- Dijo Sora. Pero Aiko tenía fuertemente la boca cerrada. No parecía dispuesta a comer. -ah vamos- Dijo Sora. -¡Esta niña!- Dijo Sora. Takeru miró divertido a Aiko.

-Tan terca como su padre- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo he oïdo- Dijo Yamato mientrás le daba un golpe a su hermano. -Lo que pasa es que no sabeis tratar a mi princesa- Dijo Yamato. Luego tomó a su hija y se la puso encima. -¿a qué la princesa de papá va a comer?- Preguntó infantilmente. -Vamos Aikito abre la boquita- Dijo Yamato mientrás le acercaba la papilla a la niña. Para sorpresa de Sora y Takeru, Aiko abrió la boca. -Adentro- Dijo contento Yamato. Aiko tragó la papillas y luego hizo dos palmas.

-Maz, maz- Dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa. Yamato acercó la papilla a su niña y siguió dándole de comer.

-Vaya sorpresa- Dijo Takeru mientrás sonreía.

-Es que cuando se pone así de tierno ninguna mujer le puede negar nada- Dijo la peliroja. Takeru frunció el entrecejo y la miró extrañado. Sora se sonrojó.

-Sora se tubo que casar conmigo por eso- Dijo Yamato. -¿Te acuerdas "luz más brillante que los focos del escenario" ?- Preguntó divertido el mayor rubio.

-¿Luz más brillante que los focos del escenario¿los focos?- Dijo asustado Takeru. -Pero... ¡que poco romántico!- Se asqueó el joven.

-Oye hermanito- Dijo un tanto molesto el mayor. -No todos tenemos tu vena artística- Dijo.

-Verás... tu hermano fue muy original en su declaración de bodas..fue algo...- Dijo la mujer.

-¿Extravagante?¿Ridículo?¿Torpe?¿absurdo?- Mencionó Takeru.

-Diferente- Terminó la mujer. Luego miró a su hombre. -Mágico- Sonrió con ternura.

.:: FLASH BACK ::.

-¿A dónde me llevas Matt?- Preguntó una muchacha de 23 años mientrás andaba tomada de la mano de un muchacho.

-Es una sorpresa- Murmuró el hombre, quien con sus manos sostenías las delicadas de la chica. El hombre se notaba nervioso. -Confía en mi, sé que te gustará- Afirmó.

-Por lo menos quítame la venda de los ojos- Pidió ella. El rubio sonrió al observar a la muchacha, quién llevaba una venda rojiza encima de sus ojos, impidéndole la vista. -¿Qué pasa Yamato?

-Confía en mi Sora- La llamó por su nombre. Sora se relajó. Yamato siguió caminando por dentro de aquel teatro. Recordó lo difícil que lo había tenido para que Mimi, que en esos instantes se dedicaba a hacer algunas obras de teatro para sacar dinero, le consiguiera el teatro para ellos dos solos. Sonrió. Miró a su princesa, a Sora y la vió hermosa. No se arrepentía para nada de la decisión que había tomado.

Llegaron al escenario de madera y Yamato hizo sentar a Sora en una de las butacas rojas.

-Ahora, amor...-Dijo con suavidad. La peliroja sonrió al oír aquella palabra. -Quiero que te sientes aquí, te quitaré la venda pero no abras los ojos, todavía no- Susurró Yamato. Acercó sus manos a la venda roja y la desató con delicadeza. -No abras los ojos- Advirtió. La venda cayó al suelo y Sora mantubo sus ojos cerrados.

-¿A qué viene todo esto?- Preguntó la peliroja. Yamato subió encima del escenario y, de detrás de las cortinas, sacó una silla y algo muy especial, su guitarra. Luego se levantó y apagó las tenues luces que iluminaban el escenario.

-Ahora Sora, cuando cuente hasta tres daré una palmada y tú abrirás los ojos. ¿De acuerdo?- Preguntó el hombre mientrás bajaba del escenario y se acercaba a Sora.

-De acuerdo- Dijo ella mientrás seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Muy bién- Yamato sonrió y luego se sacó algo del bolsillo. -Y también quiero que me sujetes esto- Con sus manos colocó el pequeño objeto entre las manos de Sora. -Abrázalo con fuerza.

-De acuerdo- Repitió ella. Yamato sonrió y volvió a subir al escenario.

-1, 2...-Hizo una larga pausa hasta llegar al 3. -Y tres- Rápidamente hizo una palmada. Sora abrió los ojos.

Una gran luz blanca hizo que parpadeara unos instantes y que no pudiera ver nada. Luego encima del escenario, justo enmedio, distinguió una silueta negra y oyó los primeros acordes de una canción.

**Ahora y siempre creeré en el futuro **

**me da igual que para eso todo el mundo se ría de mi **

**Su luz es tan fuerte y brillante**

**que me lleva con pasión, como una ola **

Sora sonrió al ver de frente aquell ángel cantante que siempre había estado presente en su vida. Sonrió al recordar tantas cosas mágicas que le habían pasado con él y sonrió aún más al verle tan tierno cantando aquella canción. Eso era un privilegio de ella... ver el rostro tierno de Yamato.

És igual que tu, pero verte es tan bello

Quiero estar siempre contigo, volar a tu lado

y todo esto no me lo quitará nadie

Yamato seguía con sus manos en la guitarra. Pensando en cada recuerdo que tenía de la peliroja y haciendose el duro intentando mantener la calma al saber lo que estaba haciendo en ese instante. Sora tenía algo muy importante entre sus manos.

"Volar a tu lado" Sora asintió mientrás recordaba aquella frase. Él quería estar siempre con ella. Movió las manos y sintió el pequeño objeto entre ellas.

**Vamos detrás de los sueños, i no nos podrá parar nada**

**porque, si tu estás conmigo yo estoy contigo**

**y en el pais de maravillas creeremos**

**Juntos lo defensaremos. **

"Juntos" Yamato saboreó aquella palabra. Era tan bella, compartir la vida con alguien. Él que había sido el niño solitario durante algún tiempo ahora deseaba estar siempre con alguien. Porque al sentir que alguien te apoya y que te quiere no tiene precio. Porque al estar juntos todo es posible.

"en el país de maravillas creeremos" Sora tomó con tanta delicadeza la pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul que nadie diría que pudiera tratarse de algo sin vida. Sus manos temblaban mientrás abría la cajita. No pudo evitar que una lágrima cayera de sus ojos rojizos.

**Ya casi los atrapamos, a nuestros sueños y deseos **

**Todos juntos tendremos que luchar con fuerza, y tú**

**debes pensar que nadie te lo puede dar**

**porque es tu sueño **

"Juntos tendremos que luchar" Pensamiento que embarcó la mente de ambas personas mientrás sus miradas se cruzaban en el aire.

Una mirada azul, antes fría y ahora cálida, pero siempre del mismo tono azul mágico. Una mirada de súplica quizás pero también de esperanza. ¿Aceptaría?

La mirada rojiza medio empeñada por las lágrimas demostraba un enorme afecto, ternura y nerviosismo. ¡Por dios! Era increíble lo que estaba pasando en esos instantes. La mujer estaba sentada en la silla. Desvió la mirada de nuevo a aquel precioso anillo dorado con un bello diamante. Luego volvió la mirada a aquel hombre, su hombre.

**Vamos a buscar el paradiso, aunque no es necesario;**

**nunca más nos vamos a aburrir, tenemos que avanzar. **

**Y en el país de maravillas creeremos **

**hasta que, juntos, lo encontremos**

La canción terminó con suavidad. Y pasaron segundos, quizás minutos, antes de que ninguna de las dos personas dijera nada. Estaban demaciado encimismados en mirarse a los ojos y sentir los sentmientos del otro.

-Sora...-Fue la primera palabra que se oyó. El ambiente era tan romántico, sencillo, mágico. -Eres una luz más brillante que la de estos focos- Dijo Yamato mientrás se levantaba todo serio. Sora le miró y luego...estalló a carcajada limpia. -Ei, no te rias- Pronunció Yamato mientrás el carmesí teñía sus mejillas. -¡Para de reirte!- Decía todo sonrojado. Sora seguía riendo. -Vale, sigue riendo- Yamato se sentó en el borde del escenario mirándo a su peliroja. Luego sonrió suavemente y terminó por reir a carcajadas.

-¡Si quiero!- Gritó la peliroja enmedio de las risas. Yamato la miró y ella sonrió. -Si quiero- Repitió más suavemente. Yamato saltó del escenario y se arrodilló delante de la chica.

-Sora Takenouchi- Dijo con delicadeza tomando la cajita azulada y la mano izquierda de la muchacha. -¿Desearías ser mi esposa?- Preguntó.

-Si quiero- Sora habló claro y alto. Yamato tomó el anillo y breves instantes después este adornaba el dedo anular de la mujer.

-Este verano, cuando haya terminado la carrera, habrá una gran fiesta con baile, champany, pastel- Empezó a enumerar Yamato.

-¿Y luces?- Interrumpió la chica.

-¿luces?- Preguntó sorprendido.

-Claro, focos- La chica no pudo evitar volver a reir. Yamato volvió a sonrojarse.

-Para que quieres focos si tú eres más brillantes que ellos- Dijo con ternura Yamato. Ahora fue Sora quien se sonrojó. Luego acercó sus labios y besó a Yamato. Matt la atrajo más a si y la besó con la misma intencidad. Al termianr el contacto se miraron.

-¿Y esa canción?- Preguntó curiosa Sora.

-De mi autoría- El rubio no tardó en volver a besar a la mujer.

.:: END FLASH BACK ::.

Takeru empezó a reir. Yamato y Sora le miraron estrañados.

-¿Y ahora que te pasa?- Preguntó Sora a su cuñado. Takeru seguía riendo.

-Así que fuiste tú, Matt, quien me robó la poesía de "Creer"- Anunció el rubio mirándo a su hermano.

-Esto yo...-Yamato miró a su hermano y luego a Sora. -¡Que quieres a mi me dieron el don de la voz y a ti el de escribir!- Casi gritó el rubio. Takeru no podía parar de reir.

-No importa, seguro que la representaste bién- Dijo Takeru.

-A si que la canción no era tuya- Se quejó Sora mientrás se ponía enfrente de Yamato. Este la miró medio asustado.

-Bueno, la melodía si- Se disculpó.

-Ajá- Dijo la peliroja con tono desafiante.

Un boztezó interrumpió la discución. Los tres adultos miraron a la pequeña rubia que dormitaba en los brazos de Yamato.

-Creo que es hora de acostarla- Dijo Sora mientrás se acercaba a ella. Yamato sonrió con cariño. Aiko abrió sus ojos azules y luego sonrió.

Una sonrisa infantil, llena de inocencia, uan sonrisa de una niña a la que le queda toda la vida por delante, un montón de aventuras.

-Oye Takeru...Takeru- Yamató llamó a su hermano. Takeru seguía con la mirada perdida en la sonrisa de Aiko.

Aventuras de una niña, un futuro.

-¡Takeru!- Gritó Yamato y tomó el brazo de su hermano. Takeru parpadeó.

-¡Grácias!- Gritó el joven escritor. -Muchas grácias por todo, debo irme- Dijo con velocidad. Luego salió corriendo de la casa.

Yamato y Sora se miraron.

-¿Qué le abrá picado?- Preguntó Yamato.

-Creo que eso se llama "inspiración"- Sonrió la mujer.

-Pues se ha dejado el café- Dijo Yamato sorprendido.

Takeru llegó jadeando a su apartamento. Subió y llegó delante de la puerta. Con manos un tanto nerviosas abrió la puerta y entró. Al llegar respiró hondo y encendió la luz. Dejó las llaves encima de la mesita y avanzó hacia el escritorio, en la sala.

-Vamos a escribir- Sonrió mientrás se frotaba las manos. -¿Eh?- Soltó el hombre al descubrir unas letras en rojo en la pantalla negra del ordenador.

**We've come back**

-¿Hemos vuelto?- Preguntó sorprendido. -¿Qué?- Fue la última pregunta de Takeru antes de sentir un golpe muy duro en su cabeza y empezar a verlo todo negro.

* * *

**Oh¿qué pasó? Pues no lo sé porque se me ocurrió de golpe, me he metido en un callejón y no sé como voy a salir de esta... no tengo idea de como voy a continuar. Pero como siempre ¡se improvisa! **

**¿qué les pareció la declaración de Yamato¿demasiado azucar para Ishida¿qué creen que ha pasado con el mensaje¿qué pasará ahora? Ya lo veremos! **

**La canción que Yamato dedica a Sora se llama "Creure" y es la traducción en castellano de la versión en catalan de "Believe" (one piece). **

**Muchas grácias y nos vemos en el la próxima actualización!**

**ATTE: Su amiga-escritora Kyoko **


End file.
